Up
by Paige Cruz
Summary: ON HIATUS. She lost everything - her family, her home, her self. Now she finds a way to leave them all behind. For under circumstances like this, Mikan feels that there's just no way but UP. AU.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I've got major revisions going on with the prologue and the first two chapters. I even changed the ****title**** and ****summary****! The way things were, I just couldn't leave it as is. So here it is, all new and actually enjoyable. Well, at least to me, it is. :)**

**Disclaimer: This is **_**fan**_**fiction. I'm a freedom writer. Higuchi Tachibana=Gakuen Alice. Get the picture?**

* * *

Up

A Gakuen Alice Fan fiction

Prologue

-

-

-

It had always been her dream to become the world's highest achiever; to be renowned all over the planet for her hard work and effort would have meant that her life wasn't a piece of shame, that she wasn't just another burden on her family, and that she had given the best she could to absolutely anyone. But then, she's only sixteen, in high school, living alone in a wrought-up apartment and struggling. At that point, what could she possibly accomplish?

The name's Mikan Sakura, a senior at Alice Academy, and a true blue environmentalist with a hope of saving the world from the mass destruction of pollution, which, by the way, is now considered a mortal sin, and the stopping of animal cruelty. Things haven't been the same though, and fate has been so unfair to her; after the death of her parents and her only living relative, her grandfather, being several miles away from the busy world of Tokyo, she had to come up with a way to survive, and stand on her own two feet.

Now a model student in her high school, she heads the Litterbag committee – a group of star-studded teens raving around the streets about environmental conservation and making life a living hell to those who defy their '_wishes_'. That aside, she's someone you can look up to, be friends with and go crazy for. She's got the looks and the brains, and she's athletic and musically inclined too. And the best part is, that even when the world turns its back on her, that smile of hers will never leave her face. That sweet, gentle, innocent smile that anyone would die for is probably her best trait, and is probably why many admire her – she's a philanthropic, and quite the charmer. But then again, maybe that smile is just a mask to hide all the pain that she keeps inside. No one seems to notice it though, and besides, she's happy with it, so be it.

Her days start out like any other day – wake up from those creepy nightmares she loathes so much, have breakfast and coffee with Hotaru, go to school, afterschool practice, patrol around the city, get back to bed. A lot's been going on in her life, but everything seems the way it's supposed to be. Anyway, our young protagonist was expecting this day to fly by quickly, but something, or better yet, _someone_ is about to change that.

Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts for the ride of a life time.

-

-

-

End of Prologue.

* * *

**Because no matter how much I want to wring my neck for all the stupidity and randomness I spew into my stories, I never fail to **_**love**_** them even more. And I was kinda hoping you guys would too. At least, like them, I mean. **

**Free hug? :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**So yeah, the all new, ****revised****, hopefully polished chapter is up. I just don't know how long it would take until I realize my mistakes again. **

**Disclaimer: The **_**italicized**_** song? Is it You by Cassie. And no, this is **_**just**_** fan fiction, a'ight?**

* * *

Up

Chapter 1

-

-

-

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend_

_Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to_

_I'm looking for someone who won't pretend_

_Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you_

-

-

It was time to begin a new day. The sun was rising from its hiding place in the horizon, slowly taking center stage into the sky while the moon, radiant in all its glory, faded away into the light. The clouds floated carelessly as the morning breeze took its usual toll. Chicks started chirping in their nests, their parents returning with a heap of wiggling, squirmy breakfast. Flowers and other plants bloomed in a flourish, and the rest of nature awakened from their slumber.

Our story leads here to the busy world of Tokyo, which at this early hour, is still sticking to its roundabout schedule. And inside one of the tall buildings, we find a sleeping figure lavished in the comforts of her humble apartment.

She looks peaceful as she takes steady breaths, her arms sprawled across the bed, her long, brown hair spilling down to her waist and ending in soft curls, and a big, unconscious pout gracing her lips. For a moment, she stayed perfectly still, looking like an adorable angel that had fallen from the sky, until she stirred and twisted and turned in her sleep.

-

-

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,_

_Someone who can keep me real and who knows always_

_Baby I like to have you in my way_

-

What was she dreaming about, exactly?

-

_And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,_

_Wants to share, shows he cares_

_Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for_

-

-

-

'_Where am I?' a sleepy voice called out; a young brunette with chocolate eyes and an appealing curiosity wandered around in the bliss of her fantasy. Her words resounded faintly back to her and she received no other answer, just her own question echoing in the vast plains of nowhere._

_Below her, a road led to the top of a hill, where a cozy cottage sat snug in place, faint smoke rising from the chimney. The girl, unaware of her actions, followed the dirt path, her eyes focused on what it would lead her to._

_The girl stumbled upon a familiar place – a wooden cottage that resembled the phrase, 'home, sweet home.' She climbed up the porch steps and knocked on the hard wood door._

_No answer._

_She knocked on it again, this time hard and loud. The door slowly creaked open for her, and in a daze, she entered._

_It was empty._

_Dust and cobwebs adorned the place, collecting itself amidst the furniture. The carpeted floor was cluttered and dirty, and it gave off a somewhat peculiar smell, like dirty socks and trousers soaked in bleach and left to dry in the middle of the night._

_She looked far ahead at the old furnace, dead and rusted. Just then, she had remembered the smoke from the chimney, and looked to her left to see a fireplace, the firewood covered in cinder and ashes, still smoking like it had just been put out. 'That must explain the smoke I saw earlier.' She murmured to herself._

'_Anybody home?' she called, walking through the hallways. The ceiling was fairly high, but the walls were cramped, and it seemed to close down on her. She didn't do well with claustrophobia._

_She got nothing; the house was empty, with no trace of life in any room. She pivoted her heel and walked back to the front door, when suddenly she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She turned her head, surprised at what she was seeing._

_The living room was perfectly tidy, the chandelier glistening from the ceiling, and not a cobweb in place. The rusty furnace was polished and running, huffing in an effort to generate heat to the room. A roaring fireplace added to that heat, offering a cozy warmth to her body, and something smelled wonderful!_

_In the next second, she found herself in the dining room, seated at the foot of the table. Several people surrounded her, smiles on each of their faces. In front of her, a plate of roast beef and mashed potatoes garnished in parsley and thyme, a bowl of squash soup with parsnips, a cup of steaming coffee blend to the side. There was a small plate of moist chocolate cake with raspberries and cream, just begging to be devoured. Her mouth watered as she took it all in. _

_She could hear someone laughing, and as she craned her head to her right, a motherly figure appeared, her straight brown hair flowing just past her shoulders, with a spark in her eyes and a tight smile on her face. Her slightly pale complexion did wonders on her skin, and that wry smile was all too familiar. She was beautiful._

_The woman put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly, gesturing to the feast in front of her. But her eyes overlooked the steaming food and she looked across the table to see a grinning man, looking youthful in his casual attire and graying blonde hair which was sticking up at all sides. A large smile on his face, he waved at her cheerfully._

_A warm feeling washed over her, overwhelming the poor girl. She had felt so alone when in this world of the unknown, and seeing these people smiling down at her in a cozy home got her on the verge of tears._

_She reached forward for the silver utensils, digging a fork into the roast and taking a first bite. In a second, a whole set of explosions burst in her mouth, erupting in a waterfall of flavors that came down her throat. She giggled._

_She smiled, grinning from cheek to cheek, sinking deeper into her chair. A rush of blood flowed in her cheeks, and she blushed furiously. Everything was so… familiar. But it felt right to be at home, warming up beside the fireplace, enjoying a meal with the ones you love…_

…_Wait. _

_The ones you love? Your loved ones? At home? _

_She choked on her piece of meat and pushed herself away from the table. The people sat there, aghast, as the girl backed away violently, tears running from her chocolate brown eyes._

"_This isn't real…" She said, covering her mouth to muffle a sob._

"_This isn't real!" She repeated again, and ran out the door._

-

-

-

_The world flickered in the blink of an eye._

_Her head throbbed, and she fell to the ground, finding herself in the middle of nowhere once again. She turned around, her blood rushing, as a new scenery took place._

_She was in a cemetery, with cracked tombs and eerie, leafless trees, speckle–feathered owls perched upon the frail branches, staring at her peculiarly. A flock of crows flew overhead, letting out one of those annoying, raucous cries. Beyond that stood a weeping girl, encircled with strangers who looked at her with pity._

"_Poor girl…" one whispered. "She's still so young!" exclaimed another. _

"_Why is she crying?" She asked, concern evident in her tone of voice, as neared her slowly, a step at a time._

_The little girl had her brown hair in two loose pigtails, fluttering lightly as the wind blew. She was pale, almost an unhealthy white, and she shivered in her thin sweater and stockings. Small sobs escaped her tiny mouth, her voice breaking as she cried. _

_She reached for her, turning her gently to face her. The first thing she noticed was her eyes; they were a nutty brown color, deep with black pupils that cowered under her scrutiny. Her mouth trembled, just small pink lips that were turning white with cold. Her nose was red, probably from crying, and she backed away with a startled jolt._

_Memories came flooding back to her._

"_No… not again…" She murmured, turning her head to take a look at the two marble coffins in front of her, a horrified look on her face._

"_Oh god…" She stared; inside the casket, her parents lay, lifeless forever. The weeping girl stumbled, throwing her small arms around the coffin, crying hysterically and flailing her arms when these strangers took her away. _

_She had tried to stop them, to take the girl in her arms, but her body wouldn't move. It was as if an involuntary force had glued her onto place, and she was left to stare at the bodies. She could only scream._

_Breakdown._

-

-

-

_Is it you? is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

-

-

Her phone buzzed and rang annoyingly, playing her favorite ringtone and awakening the brunette from her sleep. Her eyes bolted open as she sat up abruptly, her palms and face sweaty, her hair in an unusual tangled mess. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and popped the alarm. She heaved a deep sigh and plunged back to her pillow, massaging her weary temples.

"I had it again…" she mumbled silently.

"What did you have again?" a cold, flat voice inquired. The girl turned her head to the window, where her best friend sat, reading a book in the faint sunlight. She gasped lightly.

"That dream, Hotaru. I had it again!" She pillowed her head tightly, as if trying to suffocate herself.

"I don't think you can call that a dream, dummy. It's called a '_nightmare_', in case you've forgotten." She emphasized as if talking to a five-year old, as she closed her book in a snap and headed towards the kitchen. She was already clad in her uniform.

"Go take a shower, it's getting late." She called from the other room. She didn't live with the girl, but she came daily to her pad just to check up on her–she lived in some nutty, wrought up apartment filled with God knows what, it was practically falling apart; she knew she couldn't leave her alone. She's Hotaru Imai, teen prodigy of Tokyo and rising star of the business industry.

The sleepy girl rubbed her eyes, jumping sluggishly out of bed and entering the bathroom. A brand new day has begun.

-

-

_I'm looking for someone to share my pain (Uh)_

_Someone who I can run to, who would stay with me when it rains_

-

-

She stepped out from the shower, feeling fresh and bright. That was all it took to make her happy – a hot soothing shower. Throw in some sweets, an award for her services and a decent cup of freshly brewed, mocha latte and she'd be glowing all day.

-

-

_Someone who I can cry with through the night_

_Someone who I can trust who's hardest right_

_And I'm looking for someone_

-

-

She hopped into the kitchen, dressed in her neatly pressed high school uniform. She sat on her place on the counter, tightening her neck tie and spooning her granola and oatmeal, savoring each crunchy and chewy bite.

"Are you patrolling today?" She asked her best friend, who was sitting right across her. Her hair was short, and neatly combed. Her dazzling, purple eyes were glued to the book she was reading – _Great Political Thinkers_ by William Ebenstein. She shook her head in reply.

"Cover for me. I've got important business to attend to." She simply stated.

"Uh, Hotaru, I'm the head, remember?" she pointed out, sticking her spoon out and pointing a finger at herself.

"Which is why you're my best friend. Now cover for me." She said and gathered her books in her bag. "I'll be home pretty late. I've got endorsers to entertain. You can stop by at my house if you wish." She uttered, turned around for the door and left.

"Okay, Hotaru! Have a good day!" She waved at the now closed door, and sighed. 'Home, huh?' she whispered, her friend's words replaying in her head. 'She's so lucky. She's still got all the family in the world.' She said to herself, spooning another mouthful of oatmeal into her mouth.

'Stupid dreams, stupid memories, stupid conscience!' she uttered darkly; she's been having those creepy nightmares for the past few weeks, and it was just about a month before her birthday. Christmas was coming up, but she didn't have any plans to go home and celebrate; she was thinking of spending her Christmas at charities and orphanages, helping children out, and doing her usual patrol at the city's parks. Besides, it wasn't as if she actually had a home to return to. She could always crash at Hotaru's, but that would be rude.

Mikan lived alone in her apartment; she didn't have a family to bring her up. Her parents were killed in a car accident when he was young, and her only living relative, her grandfather, was in the institute of the aged way back in her hometown. She couldn't risk burdening him anymore, so she moved out on her own. These days, she just goes out to school and around the city, killing time with practice and patrols, avoiding anything that spelled out _home_ and _family_ and only returning to her apartment when she needed to catch up on some sleep. But that was it.

She snapped, shaking her head, as if trying to shake away the thought.

"Well, I better get going too!" She stood up, giving her bowl a quick rinse in the sink before she left for school as well. Her mind a little drowsy, still in a daze from the nightmare, and she decided to stop by a little coffee shop. 'Note to self: stick to three cups of coffee a day.' She giggled at the thought. 'Footnote: Caffeine is good.'

-

-

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,_

_Someone who can keep me real and who knows always_

_Baby I like to have you in my way_

-

-

She stepped perkily out of the coffee shop, a steaming cup of _Café Mocha_ in hand. She brought the beverage to her lips, inhaling the sweet sensation of coffee beans that emitted from the steam. 'Mmm…' she hummed playfully, taking little sips at a time.

-

-

_And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,_

_Want to share, shows he cares_

_Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for_

-

-

She brought it to her lips, enjoying another gulp, when someone came crashing towards her.

The coffee spilt and scalded her tongue, the remains staining her uniform in the process. Her mind went ballistic as she scrambled to her feet, the cup tumbling to the sidewalk. Her blouse was drenched in the brown liquid, and she looked pityingly at the spilled contents that were beginning to seep through the cracks of the pavement.

She whipped her head towards the direction of the culprit, casting him a fiery glare. "You…" she hissed darkly.

-

-

_Is it you? is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

-

-

He had dark hair, jet black and messy, with an extremely pale complexion. She stared at his eyes which were a startling red color, just looking at her blankly as if she wasn't even there, his face wearing a bored, slightly irritated expression. It seemed that he was in a rush. Mikan's blood boiled.

"Are you crazy? This is a sidewalk, not a running marathon!" She yelled, her voice a venomous tone. She glowered at the guy with a passion. And as this guy is about to learn, you should never mess with Mikan Sakura.

-

-

_Is it you? is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

-

-

"Don't you go anywhere, you jerk! You're paying for the laundry expenses, oh god, if this stain doesn't come off, I'm going to kill you! You're also paying for my medication on these burns and whate–" he cut her off with a raise of a hand, turning his back on her.

"No thanks…" He eyed her skeptically, his eyes tracing down her figure. Her shirt was dripping wet. He smirked, glancing off to look at the stampede of girls that came rushing towards them. "Later." He ran away, as the herd of screaming females darted past her. "What the.."

Mikan could only watch as the bastard ran, the female figures scampering after him. She caught a glimpse of the mob's silhouette as it disappeared around the corner in the blink of an eye, and she sighed.

Passerby came and ran up to her, asking her if she was okay, and she nodded in reply. A grim scowl was on her face, and her mouth was burning.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that son of a warthog…" She muttered angrily. The environmentalist she was, she picked up the cup and wiped the coffee off with a tissue. She tossed the cup into a nearby trash bin and recollected herself–talk about saving the world. She ran back into the coffee shop and entered the comfort room, changing into the spare blouse she had brought along with her, and exited the shop. Heaving a loud groan, she ignored the blistering pain from her tongue and turned her heel to start her trek towards school – the prestigious Alice Academy.

-

-

_Take for granted_

_How much I care (How much I care)_

_And appreciates that I'm there_

_Someone who listens_

_And someone I can call who isn't afraid of thought to share_

-

-

She wasn't happy. The blistering in her tongue burned and she winced, mentally cursing the bastard who bumped into her. She remembered his jet black hair, spiky and unruly, his fierce eyes that had that unusual red color, his finely chiseled features – she wanted to blast his mere existence off the face of the planet, but quickly shook her head and scolded herself.

'God, Mikan, get a hold of yourself. Guys like that are just a bunch of lowlives who need to get a life and you have some anger issues and need to seek therapy. Then again, anyone would be fit enough to kill if some random guy comes up to you and spills your coffee, leaving you with severe coffee stains on your shirt and first degree burns and running off with a bunch of girls trailing behind…' Her thoughts trailed off upon reaching her destination.

-

-

_Is it you? is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

-

-

She stared at the large gates, the cherry blossom trees, the huge school buildings that were nestled in the hundred acre premises. Imperial, massive, beautiful, and outstanding – and still, those words would be an understatement to define this _school_. It is a place where young minds are honed into success, power and prestige, where the leaders of tomorrow are born. Yes, it was a pleasure studying at this campus. Despite the extremely low acceptance rates and high I.Q. standards, it was the place to be. Roughly getting a scholarship grant two years ago, she was now a senior in this institution, and in a few months, the graduation bells would ring and she'd be happily honored to have studied here. She was in Alice Academy.

-

-

_Is it you? is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

-

-

-

End of chapter.

* * *

**For the record, I love Mikan. I think she's an awesome character, and she's great to work with. Who agrees with me?**

**This chapter was completely edited. I thought it was rather shallow that Mikan would hold a personal grudge against the **_**guy**_** just because he spilled her coffee, so I added that last bit with the stains and burns. Now Mikan can hold her head up high and actually **_**have**_** a reason to kill him. Haha.**

**Free hug? :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay. Chapter two is here, revised and reader-friendly. I think. As for the next chapter, I'm on it.**

**Disclaimer: I gotta stop doing this. Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana. Copy?**

******

* * *

**

Up

Chapter 2

* * *

There was nothing like a stroll in the park to calm the nerves of our cranky protagonist; her day hadn't started out very well, what with that little coffee incident this morning. And to add fuel to the fire, she was bombarded with activities from the student council, the Christmas exams, and the holiday rush was coming up. She wasn't as excited as the average teen would have been, but hey, she's getting there.

With one last lap around the park, Mikan could feel her knees give way, and she slumped down the grass and found a spot to lean against a tree. A gust of wind blew, and it felt great on her skin. She was starting to doze off, her eyes threatening to close.

_'Okay, you've had a long day. I guess it would be okay to close them for a bit.._' she smiled at herself, and her lids fluttered close. She leaned back further into the tree that shaded her, and snuggled into its trunk. She loosened up and was in for a little cat nap, cradling herself to sleep.

And with that, excited shrieks could be heard from the distance. She stirred, and ignored it, but it was getting louder by the second.

'_Ugh.. can't a girl get a decent nap around here?_' She snapped her eyes open and looked at the rushing crowd. In front of them, a familiar face was running away.

'_Hey…_' She squinted her eyes to focus, taking a better look at him. He was the same guy from this morning! She snickered, watching him as he sped away, and from what she could tell, he'd probably be running for a couple more hours or so. That'd teach him a lesson.

The mob ran past her, bringing with them the ear-splitting shrieks that gave Mikan a major migraine. She groaned but pulled herself back to her feet, doing a couple stretches before resuming her patrol around the park.

* * *

Mikan Sakura was a powerful woman.

Spotting even the slightest trace of litter on the ground and she will explode; I mean, she was, after all, Mikan Sakura, a strong–willed environmentalist, and a dangerous one at that. On debates, once you get her started, she will fire up defensively but accurately, winning most audiences over with her public speaking performance. On tests, one look at the paper and she aces them immediately. In triathlons, you'll awe at her incredible speed as she bags the champion's award in the blink of an eye. Fiddling profusely with her violin is what she does best, and she is an award winning actress and artist as well. She's in tons of clubs, and excels in all of them. Plus, she's working part–time as an assistant business agent for Hotaru's company – a way she could earn a living. She's dreaming of one day becoming the world's highest achiever – a goal she had set ever since the accident. She doesn't speak of it, but she's made her point. Only at sixteen, she's determined to finish it all off in one swipe. Easier said than done, right?

Back to reality, we find the brunette humming playful tunes. Her mind, which was originally set on looking for littering trouble makers, was now in dream land, skipping away happily towards a sea of sugary sweets, and of course, an oreo frappuccino; hey she was a kid at heart with a kick. She felt relaxed as she greeted the neighborhood animals with a delighted chirp. Seeing everything in order, she skipped her way towards a tree, lying under its leafy shade.

She lay down on her back on the grass, staring up at the sky and admiring the clouds. The ruffled white clouds that floated by contrasted beautifully with the calm light viridian of the sky. The birds were singing, and the bustling traffic of Tokyo was just a faint purr somewhere in the location, and almost immediately, she'd forgotten her problems as she succumbed to her exhaustion.

She closed her eyes, slowly drifting. She could see colors flashing from under her lids, the red glare of the sun on her face. She knew where this was going; she was entering another thing. With a small groan, she sat up, rubbing her eyes in an effort to stay awake. With these nightmares, she hasn't been getting much sleep.

"Ouch."

A deep voice came from above her. She titled her head up; there was nothing – just the green foliage that rustled in the wind, a few leaves fluttering down. She shook her head rapidly; she was imagining things. '_You have got to stop having these nightmares, Mikan. It's getting to you._' She muttered, looking up again at the branches. A pair of red eyes flashed at her.

"Ah!" she yelped, backing away. The tree rustled and out popped a leg. '_Wha–?_'

Mikan fell back, watching as this… man struggled down the leafy hold and landed gracefully on his feet. Her eyes narrowed in slits.

"What the hell, bastard?" She hissed, her stance and voice were anything but friendly.

"Well, aren't you very nice?" he replied sarcastically, brushing a few leaves from his jacket and quirking an eyebrow at her. "Have we met?" The girl scoffed; she was practically seething in venom!

"Oh, for the love of.." she paused for a second, taking a deep breath before facing him again. Her cheeks flushed furiously, and she bit her cheek. "Do you have any idea how much… _pain_, scorching pain you've caused me today? My tongue was blistering for hours! And look!" she grabbed her messenger bag, pulling out the stained blouse that was wrinkled from the fold. "This stain won't be coming off for weeks and another trip to the _Laundromat_ this week would cost me!" she growled.

He just blinked, ignoring her rants with a shrug. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, buster. The thing is, that this morning, I was just another pedestrian walking down the street with a cup of boiling hot coffee in my hands," she walked up to him, pointing a finger at his chest, "when this bastard son of a.. a–" "_bitch?_" he supplied, finishing the line for her. "Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"You, my dear, had the nerve to push me down, causing me to choke on that oh so hot cup and spill everything else over my clothes! And when I do get up all dripping in caffeine, you just run off with a herd of females racing after you!" she glared, and the boy just chuckled. "What's so funny?" she snarled.

He snickered, looking over her with a mocking gaze before leaning back against the tree. "Hold on there, lady. Don't go PMS-ing on me." He smirked wryly. Mikan's glower darkened.

"Oh, you are just impossible!"

The girl shuddered, feeling the anger radiating through her body in large waves. The heat was rushing up her cheeks, and she breathed through clenched teeth. All the while, the boy watched her in amusement, smirking when she snapped up to glare at him again.

The amused look on his face vanished as he picked up the faint screaming not too far ahead. He tensed up and clicked his tongue, turning on his heel and ready to run.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, mister!" she yelled, reaching her arms out to grab his jacket, but he dodged her hands in one move and started sprinting away. "See you around, polka dots." He called out before disappearing through the trees.

"Why that son of a.." she shouted hysterically, realization hitting her square in the forehead; that pervert saw her underwear! Okay, it was a gift (more like a little prank from a certain Hotaru when they were fifteen), and she didn't want to offend anyone by not wearing it, right? She was ready to leap after him, calling him a couple names and therefore catching the screaming girls' attention as they passed by her in the process.

"Hey you!"

She whipped my head towards the voice. It belonged to one of the girls in the mob.

"Don't you dare badmouth our Natsume-sama! He's nothing but PERFECT!" One of them called as they continued chasing after him. She froze on her tracks, unable to move a single cell as all her blood rushed rapidly through her veins – a sudden shock paralyzed her body. And once again, he escaped; she allowed him to slip away from her rage, along with the crazy mob of girls who praised him.

His name resounded frustratingly in her head; it sounded real familiar. '

_…Natsume?'_

_

* * *

_

"Imai here."

A polished voice spoke into the receiver, her tone a soft, business-like tone. The girl sat on a high leather chair in her office in the twenty-first floor that overlooked the working city of Tokyo. Imai Hotaru – CEO, the golden name plate sat snug on the right corner of her table, gleaming elegantly. She clicked her heels and listened carefully, waiting for the speaker to reply.

The caller started rambling on about questions on her top client in a desperate atempt to schedule dates for interviews. _'Stupid paparazzi_.' She thought.

"I'm sorry, I cannot release any information about my client." She replied bitterly. "And no, he will not be available for any interviews with the likes of you." She added. The caller stuttered, but continued. "No, I-.." she paused mid-sentence upon listening.

Heaving a temperamental sigh, she continued. "Those are personal matters, and from what is within my knowledge, Natsume Hyuuga is in no current relationship with anyone." She hung up with a snap and rubbed her weary temples. 'Hyuuga_, if I see your name on the tabloids again, I swear I will murder you_.' She said to herself, shaking her head. Her best client was on it again – causing stampedes and rumors and she, as his executive manager, had to clean up after him. And believe me, you don't want to make Hotaru Imai angry. After all, she could sent you to the gates of oblivion in mere seconds with a snap of the finger.

"Miss Imai, you have a visitor – a Mr. Nogi Ruka. Shall I let him through?" The intercom beeped and her secretary called. Hotaru straightened up, and answered. The name rang a bell in her head, and she sighed. _'It's just business_.' She whispered.

"Let him in."

* * *

She stood there, mortified; the horrible consequences that fate had prepared for her had already taken its toll, as the girl stared up at the billboards of Tokyo's main district, her mind processing every square inch of the face imprinted on the large canvas – _striking, beautiful and bloody handsome_ – Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan could see why the majority of the female population was swooning over this guy – they were spellbound; mesmerized by his utter perfection. He was young, single, an extremely sexy model slash actor or something, and was earning big bucks by just glaring at people. How'd he do that?

"This can't be happening to me!" she cried. The thought hit her in the head like a baseball; she had just made 'enemies' with Tokyo's number one hottest bachelor, and now she's beating herself up for it. She started considering her options; if she went against him in any sort of way, either his crazy part-banshee fan girls would hunt her down like predator and prey, or he would come himself and destroy her – not that he'd actually like getting his hands dirty doing it.

She also thought of moving out of town and changing her identity, but wouldn't that be like running away from the situation? She let that slip her mind right away.

She groaned heavily and dragged her feet across the street, never mind at cars that were honking endlessly at her, or the pedestrians warning her off; she didn't care, she felt too… blank, empty at the moment. Just the thought of his smug face smirking at her made her cringe and stoop lower; how could she compete with that? She didn't know, didn't care.

She stood in front of her door, fumbling with her keys as she tried to turn the knob. Wavering, she lay herself flat on the bed, her shoes still on. A slight vibration tickled her thigh as she reached for her cell phone in her pocket.

"Hello?" she spoke dryly.

"_Mikan, it's me._" A familiar female voice replied from the other line. "What's up, Hotaru?" she said, and after a few shuffles, the calm voice returned.

"_I'm coming over now, putting my meetings on hold for a while._" '_Besides, I've got other plans for you._' She spoke in a muffled tone."M'kay." She responded lazily.

"_Mikan?_" Hotaru inquired, still her stoic, straightforward self.

"Mm?" She mumbled.

"_Something's wrong._" she asked, although her unwavering voice sounded nonchalant. Alarmed, Mikan pulled herself from her position and sat up, biting her lip. "What makes you say that, Hotaru?" she whispered nervously.

"Hotaru?" Mikan said, noticing the eerie silence between the two lines.

"_There's something you're not telling me._" She answered in a quiet voice. Mikan frowned; how could she read through her so easily?

"It's nothing, really, Hotaru.." an idea popped in her head, and she quickly came up with an alibi. "I'm just a little beat after today, you know, with everything that's been going on. Anyway, I heard that Sumire and–"

"_Mikan._" Hotaru had successfully cut her off. "Yes?" she replied, imagining herself raising a tiny white flag over her head as she listened in on Hotaru's one word command.

"_Spill._"

"Okay, see, this morning after you left, I was feeling just a tad bit woozy and–" she continued ranting on about the coffee incident and the outburst she had in the park, skipping out the detail that she just found out the guy was a freakin' super star, and groaned whenever she heard Hotaru sigh in disapproval of her actions.

"_You know, you could be really, REALLY, stupid at times…_" Hotaru started.

"I know, Hotaru, and I know that this might affect your reputation and everything but–" "_But nothing, Mikan. You've really got to stop cracking in front of people. And I don't want everyone thinking that I've been hanging out with a–_"

"Got the message, Hotaru." She interrupted, sighing as she shifted in her bed.

"_Then that's that._" She replied simply, case closed. A few moments had passed by in silence, and Mikan was starting to worry. A wave of relief washed over her when she heard her best friend sigh.

"_Mikan, I've got to go. Seems there's a change of plans. Go put on your best outfit and give yourself a once-over; we're going out tonight. See you at eight._" She said quickly, and the line went dead.

Hearing the dial tone buzz in her ear, Mikan snapped her phone shut and dragged her feet to the couch. To be perfectly honest, a girl's night out wasn't exactly the best remedy to redeem her dignity right now.

"Why me?" she wailed, bracing herself with her hands as she turned to her side. Her life couldn't simply go on like this. What would happen to her reputation? Or her scholarship? Her FUTURE?

Ding.

"Wait a sec," she sat up alertly, slapping her forehead in the process. "IDIOT!" she shouted, patting herself in the back.

"I'm Mikan Sakura! No guy, famous or not, can defy me! I'm just the spawn of the devil, waiting to happen.." she snickered lowly, a wicked grin etched on her pretty face.

Had she really forgotten who she was in this short time? Had she spent precious time out of her incredibly tight schedule sulking over this arrogant dickhead with his face all over the billboards? Was she really that naïve?

Mikan couldn't stand it.

'_Stupid..._' she laughed at herself, jumping off the couch and heading for her dressing room. She picked out some decent wear and changed in a simple tank, sweater and jeans, then flanked to the living room. She snatched the remote and switched the TV on, flipping through channels until she found the entertainment network, watching with an evil smirk as the program flickered. His name doted every headline visible, and she wondered to herself why she hadn't noticed him before.

'_Natsume Hyuuga..._' she read. She paused and smiled icily. Sabotage was bubbling in her head.

'_..you're going DOWN._'

* * *

**Temper, temper. Mikan, dear, I love you and all, but you've got another thing coming. Hehe. And as for Natsume, just wait and see.**

Free hug? :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay. This is a pretty long chapter, if I do say so myself. Might need a bit of proofreading, but I'll get to that soon. My head is killing me.**

**Disclaimer: The restaurant was totally made up; no reference whatsoever to that place in Greece. And this is purely fan fiction. Thankyouverymuch. :)**

* * *

Up

Chapter 3

* * *

_She examined her surroundings with a skeptical eye. Surely, she must have been dreaming. But it wouldn't hurt to enjoy it while it lasted, right?_

_There were hills; not just any ordinary mount of dirt, but they were a warm, chocolate color, with a shiny caramel glaze running down the slopes. A golden pirate ship sailed right above it, drifting across a flock of dark nimbus clouds, indicating rain – a shower of delectable sweets. There were thousands of stars adorning the sky like lanterns on a heavy night, and it was bright as day in the sunlight. A flurry of odd animals frolicked to and fro, ranging from wild hare-ducks, to monkey-lizards with cat ears and a swine's tail. Soft, green grass carpeted the earth, and broods of flowers bloomed in every nook and cranny. The mayflowers swayed in the breeze, and the cherry blossoms were in season, their pink petals scattered around the landscape. A large, open stream filled the crevices of what was once a great river, its cool waters glistening bright yellow, in contrast to its natural blue hue._

_The girl found herself perched up on a branch on one of the cherry blossom trees, a great height from the ground. She waved off the acrophobia that threatened to creep in, and swung her legs in the air. She felt as light as a feather, waving her hands freely in the air, as if to catch the gust of wind that blew gently to her face. Lifting her head up to the sky, she stared at the sun; it was hot and yellow, beaming down at her brightly, and the girl returned the gesture with a friendly smile._

_A sweet aroma of coffee beans wafted in the air, and she whipped her head towards the direction of the scent – a waterfall of black forest frappe was foaming far left of the candy land horizon. Her mouth watered, and she gawked in admiration at the sight of it all._

_The girl had been so absorbed in the view that she hadn't felt a strong pull on her ankle as she jerked forward._

_A hand shot up in the air and managed to catch one of her legs mid-swing, and a horrified Mikan watched as she lost balance and slipped right off the branch. She tried desperately to hang on, but her clumsy hands missed the bough of the tree. It was a long wait for the impact on the ground, and she eyed the cold dirt warily before shutting her eyes tight. But it never came._

_Instead, she felt a pair of arms surround her, sturdy and robust as they held her securely. She wrapped an arm around it on impulse and whimpered, afraid that whoever – or whatever, had caught her would disappear, and she'd have to continue the fall from where she last left off._

_A soft chuckle pierced the air, and Mikan gasped._

_Her eyes bolted open, widening in horror as she stared at the man._

_Her eyes traced the contours of his face, the paleness of his skin like it had never seen a day of sun. She caught sight of the slight twitch of his lips, tugging slightly as it stretched into a frown. She raised her head slowly, still staring, to reveal red – a pair of bloodshot eyes with possible murder intent, looking back at her with a mocking gaze. He raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes giving her a pointed look. She scanned to the top of his head, with cropped black locks which were, in some way, a sexy disarray, and a wave of nausea passed her at the familiarity of it all._

_She screamed._

* * *

Mikan blinked twice.

The first thing she noticed was the ceiling; over its white wash, the paint was starting to chip, as shadows passed by in traffic silhouette. The old chandelier needed some cleaning, as it housed cobwebs and collected dust all day, and a couple of bulbs needed replacing. It was almost pitch black – indicating nighttime, save for the city lights that penetrated through the glass windows, with an array of neon colors flashing dimly on the walls.

Then she felt it; the air was frosty tonight, a sign that winter was coming. She shivered, her body was cold and numb, and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on her arms and forehead, running in all directions. The rapid beating of her heart alarmed the poor girl, and she put a hand to her chest.

She raised her hand, flexing it critically, watching as the hairs on her fingers stood to the cold air, before moving it slowly to her forehead to wipe off the sweat, and sat up.

She was surprised to hear a wild, ragged breathing noise that echoed off the walls, only to find out that it was her own heavy panting. She released a sigh.

She brought a hand to her temples, circling them slowly to ease a growing migraine, groaning when the pain stung her head. The dream flashed before her in a simple flicker of images, and she shuddered. '_Well, that was new._' She muttered before hopping off the couch. Nightmares were a peculiar thing, no matter the situation, but tonight's escapade was different; a little too different for her liking, but it was better than the usual. '_At least no coffins and corpses, right?_'

She moved sluggishly to the kitchen, fixing herself a cup of instant coffee – it didn't satisfy her, to say the least, but it had that caffeinated kick that she needed. Her mind was hazy, and she couldn't think straight. The aching in her head was starting to bother, making it harder to think.

'_Ugh… I feel sick. What time is it?_' She glanced up at the clock, registering the time. It took her mere seconds before realization hit her in the face.

'_HOTARU!_'

'_Shit. I need to phone her now!_'

Alarm bells rang, raucous in her head, and her eyesight went hazy. Her head throbbed madly, as she rushed to the dark living area, feeling her way to the light switch. Flicking the lights on, she rummaged through the tiny living room in a desperate attempt to look for her mobile. She yanked off drawers and threw cushions everywhere, stumbling from a pillow or two, and finally retrieved the blasted device from her back pocket.

She put her on speed dial, waiting for a ring when the door bell rang and she cursed. Trudging to the door, she wrenched it open. "What?" she hissed.

"Had a nice nap, Sakura?" a gentle tone inquired.

The voice stung her, and she dropped her gaze. She blinked, trying to clear the blur in her vision.

She saw a pair of shiny black leather shoes, polished to perfection. She started up his legs, long and lanky, not exactly muscular but with a pretty good build; he could probably lift a fight weights in one hand in a two-minute succession. He was dressed in all black, and her heart skipped a beat; this guy could be a secret agent from a federal government as she'd seen on TV or something, but she shook away the thought. She titled her head up to meet his face; he was a good foot taller than her.

He had a fair-toned complexion, smooth and easy, with defined eyebrows and an angular jaw; Mikan could've sworn she'd seen him on some kind of TV commercial before. Her blood rushed to her cheeks, burning as she looked up further.

There was yellow; a deep golden color of hair that shined brilliantly under the dim hallway light, short and wavy but brushed neat. He was standing at her door, a polite grin on his face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared into his eyes, which were a deep blue color, and she gasped upon recognizing him. "Ruka…pyon?"

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura."

The girl leaped forward to greet him, embracing him in a chokehold, and causing the blonde to step back. "It is you!" she sighed, relieved and excited. "Oh, wow, what are you even doing here, Ruka? 'Cause if I remembered correctly, you're supposed to be at the other side of the globe this instant!" He laughed before pulling away, a smile flitting across his face. "Tell me, Sakura, is it so wrong to have a vacation once in a while?" he joked.

"Well, I guess that's alright… for you. But you know me; I almost never have a break. It's the life!" she drawled sarcastically before grinning, and the boy frowned just the slightest; he knew what the workaholic she was, and he raised his eyebrows in worry. She looked at him pointedly, a question mark hovering over her head before she slapped her forehead. She then stepped aside, gesturing with a wave of the arm to invite him in. "Silly me. Where are my manners? Come inside, Ruka-pyon!" she said.

"Do you have to say that?" Ruka shook his head. "No, Mikan, Hotaru's waiting down the lobby, and I don't think she'd be too happy if we took too long up here." He laughed at Mikan's confused expression before turning on his heel. "Are you coming or what?"

"Oh. Oh!"

She grabbed her messenger from her desk, locking the door behind her and hopping in step to Ruka's wide strides. The thought processed through her mind quickly, and she scratched the back of her head.

"I almost forgot about that, sorry." She smiled at him before adding, "Hotaru said that I was supposed to meet someone tonight. I reckon that'd be you?" the blonde nodded, "Who else would it be?" the brunette shrugged, and he continued.

"I thought I'd stop by her office this morning right after my arrival, you know, just to greet some old friends – boy was she in a bad mood – and asked her how you guys were doing, and while I was at it, she figured it'd be best if I treated you both to dinner tonight. And so here I am!" Mikan gave a robust chortle and proceeded to the elevator. "That Hotaru… you can never say no to her." She said in between chuckles.

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned, you should never mess with Imai – she's a killer!"

* * *

"Good grief, Mikan, you look awful."

Hotaru Imai was generally not a happy person.

You'd often see her as the shy introverted type, always keeping to herself and her tools of trade, always a tight scowl on her face. She would carry herself with an air of indifference, that peers and strangers alike would treat her with much respect. A lady for all seasons, she was known for her demure manner and class exposé. But never underestimate the woman; there was a brooding wrath simmering behind her refined façade, and if looks could kill, you'd be screaming for mercy in seconds. She works at a lightning pace, easing through high school with perfect marks every time and swaying endorsers with a proficient attitude, thus building an empire of the face of tomorrow throughout the world, all in her ever-youthful age of sixteen. She absolutely loathed noise and idiocy – only they could hinder her at the moment, with the exception of one, and still, she hasn't managed to tolerate it for so long.

Hotaru Imai was not a happy person, and this just wasn't her day.

She shook her head disapprovingly, rubbing a hand to her forehead in irritation, and Mikan could understand why.

She looked like a model right off the runway, clad in a classic black number and dark, glossy stilettos, her hair a mass of soft, ebony waves done to perfection, and to top it all off, crystal-studded pieces completed the look with an elegant spark. And Mikan in her knitted sweater and jeans suddenly felt much underdressed.

The brunette turned to look at Ruka, and only then had she noticed the slick black tux that he sported, and the poor girl flushed red; indeed, he was wearing black, sporting a blazer and fresh tie to go. Now she felt extremely embarrassed. Hotaru tapped her foot impatiently.

"W-well, you didn't tell me on what occasion this… dinner was going to be!" she sputtered, immediately looking down to her shoes when she caught Hotaru's gaze, and the latter sighed. "I told you to put on your best outfit, didn't I?" she muttered.

"Mikan, what do you take me for? I would never set foot on some greasy burger joint in years – no offense. But I guess that wouldn't matter now, I guess." she walked up to her best friend, taking a strand of loose hair from her face before tucking it behind her ear. "Well, you could've at least washed your face. You look horrible, you dork." She mumbled before allowing a small grin on her face. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"As if I didn't hear the first time around." She glanced over at Hotaru, smiling, "You look wonderful, by the way." At that, Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Don't I always?"

Ruka chuckled at the light exchange, drawing attention to him. The girls raised their eyebrows at him, expecting some sort of reaction, and he gulped nervously. "The clock's ticking, ladies, and I've got reservations on hold, so I suppose we'd better get going!" he offered an arm to each girl, laughing again when he caught Hotaru's complaint of, "That's because you idiots took so long up there and now I'm starving…" and led the way to a brand new white Mercedes that was parked in front of the apartment building. Mikan gaped in awe.

"Watch it, dummy, you're drooling." Hotaru murmured, elbowing Mikan in the arm. She shook her head in a daze, and laughed.

"Sorry, Hotaru. It's just that, it's not every day that I get to ride in some fancy car just so that I can get to dinner." She smiled, whistling low as she looked back at the automobile.

Ruka chuckled, opening the doors for them. "Brought her with me from France. Four hundred horsepower V-six automatic, with a drag-racing performance like you won't believe. You like?" Mikan nodded vehemently. "Yes." she said. Snapping back to reality, she chuckled. "Nice ride, Ruka-pyon." He shrugged, grinning widely as he ushered the two in.

"I'm riding shotgun." Hotaru called, and Mikan hopped in the backseat. She stared incredulously at the interior of the car, with black tints, neon blinkers and complete with coffee holders. "Some car." She swallowed hard. "Is the gas unleaded?" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

And with that, Ruka jumped in the driver's seat, revving the car to life and watching in amusement at Mikan's amazed face before speeding away in Tokyo's highlights.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Mikan let out a low whistle and held her breath as she stepped out of Ruka's car, all the while staring at the gigantic five-star restaurant. It was about an estimated thirty-two storey tower that rounded the area, with spotlights and hundreds of windows and balconies. If one could afford it, you could get a breathtaking view of Tokyo's skylights as they glimmered at night, plus offering the best service, champagne and cuisine you could possibly imagine. Santorini, it was called.

"I-I still had time to change. Why didn't you warn me that we were going to s-some… some e-extravagant international restaurant or s-something?" she stuttered, unable to speak clearly. Hotaru sighed resignedly, a hand on her forehead. "Didn't our attire give anything away?" she muttered, and Mikan shot her a half-hurt glare.

"It's okay, Mikan. As long as you're dressed decently enough, you're fine." Ruka pitched in, frowning when Hotaru had blown all other chances to redeem Mikan's dignity. "And it's not like they'll throw you out for insulting their stand in the business by wearing casual jeans to some important fine dining place." Hotaru added, smirking. Mikan's eyes widened in alarm. She turned her head slowly, dropping her gaze to her feet as she approached Ruka with a restrained smile.

"You know what, Ruka-pyon? Thank you very much for the dinner offer, but I'm not really hungry right now, and from the looks of It, I could really use a long hot bath…" she mumbled, turning away slowly but stopped to look at the hand placed rigidly on her arm. "You aren't going anywhere, idiot." Hotaru stated, an evil smile doting her features. Mikan pouted, but she paid no heed as she started to drag her into the restaurant, Ruka keeping in tow.

"No, you can't do this to me! Hotaru, you're my best friend, you wouldn't, would you?" she looked quickly at her face to see if there was any sign of sympathy at all. There was none. She wailed furiously, and Hotaru chuckled lowly before stepping inside the premises.

"NOOOOOO~!"

* * *

Lights. Everywhere she looked, there were grand chandeliers with crystal rings lighting the ballroom. The walls were a light ivory color, with wooden fixtures and marble floors that shined luminously. Great round tables were fixated in every corner, leaving the middle of the room as a dance floor. Soft, classical tunes played from the sleek, killer speakers at the sides of the ceiling, providing a romantic ambiance to the classy environment. Mikan drew a deep breath.

"Wow."

A chauffer appeared at their side and ushered them into a secluded area, into one of the reserved tables that held a great view over the colorful city. Ruka pulled open a chair for them, and Mikan sat down slowly, admiring the view in front of her.

Tokyo was a busy place; business boomed everywhere, from shopping malls to realty business, with small diners and recording studios and private schools in between. There were quiet areas too, where you could find fine parks filled with cherry blossom trees and ponds, coy swimming and ducks wading in the waters. And then, there was the never ending traffic, with so many cars exhausting dangerous chemicals into the air. It was a populated city, and one could just imagine the amount of waste that was building up at the city dumps.

But behind all that, provided with the height and money, you could see Tokyo in a totally different perspective; Mikan couldn't believe that this was the same city. There were colors that you could never imagine, clear and vivid, blinking and flashing all over the silhouette of a hundred or so skyscrapers that were crowded along one block, and still, it was beautiful. There was the faint whisper of the wind blowing out the final branch of leaves from the cherry blossoms, as autumn was coming to an end. The headlights of the cars looked like stars that were speeding along the highway, and the windows of other buildings glistened in the street lights, reflecting the neon colors of store signs along the road. A big smile fell upon Mikan's face as she took everything in.

Hotaru coughed, and the brunette tore her gaze from the view to look at her best friend. There was a small smile on her face, and Mikan couldn't help but beam back at her. Ruka was smiling as well, watching his childhood friend. A speck of silver caught her eye, and she looked at the tableware in front of her.

There was an array of silverware, with several forks and spoons in different sizes, and a couple of knives at her left. The napkins were styled elegantly, like waves pleated on the fabric, laid in a graceful manner at her end of the table. There were three sets of wineglasses, one a tall thin glass for champagne. There was a loud pop, and Ruka was pouring a glass of champagne for Hotaru, looking over at Mikan to ask if she wanted any. She nodded slightly, and he smiled, reaching over to her glass and filling it with the sparkling liquid.

"Cheers." He raised his glass, and Mikan followed. Bringing the glass to her lips, she took a first sip and smiled at the exultant flavors that filled her mouth. "This is really good." She uttered.

A waiter clad in some fancy tux glided over to Mikan's side, handing her a leather-bound menu and casting a questioning look at her before announcing the recommended entrée's.

"What will you be having, Mikan?" Ruka asked politely, as Mikan scanned over the menu, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Uhm… I don't know." She sighed; she wasn't good at this. Fine dining just wasn't her thing. Ruka looked at her with a concerned face, suggesting a few dishes. "Try their poached salmon in pesto. I've hearc it's exquisite!"

Mikan nodded, reading through the menu. "Okay, I'll have that, and maybe a Marlin Roulade with butternut squash soup." She said, giggling at the names of the dishes as they rolled off her tongue.

"Good choice. I'll be having the mushroom fettuccini in ricotta and nutmeg." He murmured, reading off the menu for any other non-meat dish. Ruka was a devoted vegetarian, and proud of it. He looked at Hotaru who had a blank expression as she spoke in a bored voice, "The Mediterranean stuffed lobster with fresh caviar. Extra butter." Ruka sighed; Hotaru had this thing for crustaceans and fish roe. The waiter wrote down their orders with a zip, repeating them professionally before turning his back to the counter.

As the waiter left, Ruka looked over at Mikan with a curious expression. "So, what have you guys been up to, lately?" he asked. Mikan paused for a while, fingering her napkin and fixing it on her lap. "A lot of things, really. Mostly school and the Litterbag." She said, flashing a smile as she finished. Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"Litterbag?" he asked, and Mikan grinned, an animated look on her face.

"It's sort of like this community of volunteers who patrol around principal parts of the city, you know, to keep things in shape. We hold out activities on how people can take better care of the environment, and act violently when we see something out of place." She grinned slyly. "Practically, we're a bunch of teenagers raving about the environment around the city and kicking butt if we have to. But to be perfectly honest, she does most of the work." Hotaru finished off, raising a thumb and gesturing towards Mikan. _'Overworked._' She mouthed carefully at Ruka, and he nodded in understanding before returning his attention to Mikan.

"Hotaru's in it too," Mikan put a hand to her head in salute, "and I'm the head of this so called community. Mikan Sakura, reporting for duty!" she beamed, laughing when Hotaru snorted at her. Ruka clapped his hands.

"It sounds like fun," he smiled. "And a lot of hard work, if I do say so myself." Mikan added.

"But enough about us, what have you been doing this past few… years, was it? Tell us about France." Mikan spoke, with Hotaru nodding in agreement. Ruka heaved a sigh; he saw this coming.

The waiter appeared with their orders, and Ruka waited for them to take a first bite before he indulged into his memories.

"It's a long story, really…"

* * *

The brunette waved off at the flashy white Mercedes as it pulled away from the street two blocks from her apartment; Mikan had insisted that she had some errands to run before she went home, refusing immediately when Ruka had offered to drive her.

Mikan grinned widely; her mouth was still tingling from from her dinner. The food was delicious! She couldn't help but sigh contentedly as she remembered the contrast of flavors washing down her throat. The salmon was cooked to perfection, exquisite as Ruka had said, and the butternut squash was just delectably amazing; no words could describe.

Mikan walked down the street, which was poorly lit, with a few shops still open. It was nearly midnight, and she was tired. She went straight to the nearest Laundromat, breathing a sigh of relief at the twenty-four hour sign at the glass window, and entered. She opened her messenger and dumped the stained blouse from the previous morning, along with a few other articles of clothing before closing the door and dropping in a few coins into the slot and starting the machine with the push of a button.

With that done, she straightened up and leaned against the washing machine, looking around the store. It was nearly empty, just a few ladies chatting amongst themselves on the lounge, and an old woman manning the counter.

The light flickered, and Mikan rubbed an arm to herself as the air grew chilly. The heater was buzzing on and off, choking out a few gasps of steam, and the girl groaned. The machine stopped with a ring, and she opened the door, drying her clothes before stuffing them back into her messenger and walking out the shop.

A gust of wind hit smack on her face, and she shivered lightly. She could see her own breath as she huffed silently. Her eyes were heavy, and the migraine she managed to suppress earlier was stinging. She had a long day; the fatigue was getting to her.

Then she heard it; a round of footsteps around the corner, creeping up to her slowly as she walked. Narrowing her eyes, she walked faster, clutching her messenger tightly at her side as she turned at a bend at the end of the lane.

The footsteps were getting louder, she could almost hear the guy's breath, and she broke into a run. Her heart was thumping loudly, and she could feel the blood pulsing in her ears as she ran. She could feel a pair of eyes glaring at her, boring down her back. He was so close. '_Crap_.' she muttered, running through the block and turning her heel past a dark alley.

_Wrong move_.

There was a huge brick wall at the end of the alley, an imaginary sign with the words "DEAD END" written all over it. Mikan managed to catch her breath but stiffened when she heard panting behind her. Chills ran up and down her spine at the sound, and she tried to supress the shudder. She turned on her heel, closing her fists as she held her stance. She growled.

"Who's there?" she hissed. The wind howled eerily, and the brunette shivered. The temperature had just dropped a couple of degrees, and she wasn't holding out well in the cold. The brick walls seemed to zone out of focus and Mikan felt herself stumble. '_Not now.._' She cursed, leaning against the wall for support.

The world seemed to spin around her, and all she could see was black. A shadow appeared in front of her, and her body tensed, prepared to give a final blow before all the energy was drained from her body. She jerked forward, raising her fist in the air and hitting nothing, just the cold wind that pushed her back slightly.

"Hey…" a deep voice called, but she couldn't see his face; only the rustle of black hair and the glint of eyes staring at her intently. She fell back, her body numb, giving in to the overwhelming cold. She could feel a pair of arms reach forward, holding her up, and she closed her eyes.

Black out.

* * *

**I would just like to clear out a few things: I do not own a Mercedes or whatsoever. Heck, I don't know a thing about cars, and the description was just all part of my imagination. I can start a car and everything, but other than that, nada. I play NFS, but I'm not so into it, so yeah. And the entrée's! Some of those were my mom's recipes, and others, something I whipped up after a little research.**

**You might feel that I need more editing on this, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

**I'll be travelling to Cebu in two days, and I'll be skipping from different islands after that, so I won't be updating in a couple weeks. But I'm happy with where this is all going.**

**I need to pack now. Free hug? :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I just got back from my trip and from the much obvious, I'm exhausted. But I sort of promised myself to get my ass up and work, so here I am. :)**

**Disclaimer: Does the beautiful Higuchi Tachibana ring a bell? X)**

**

* * *

**

Up

Chapter 4

* * *

A constant click of heels resounded through the conference room, as a not-so-happy Hotaru Imai entered through the double doors. She looked flawless in her simple high school uniform, pleated skirt and all, but a stone hard expression marred her features, throwing off any and all possibilities that she'd be in the mood for a business meeting today. There was something in her eyes that hinted people to stay away – which they complied with happily – and to top it all off, she was late; never before had she been tardy for anything, be it school or business matters or even a simple party, and she wasn't exactly jumping for joy.

She rounded the long glass table that centered the large room to her place at the head, setting her briefcase neatly on the table before taking her seat to look sternly at her clients – just a sea of faces that stared back at her as she seethed silently to herself. She swallowed hard. '_What the hell are you all looking at?_'

"Pardon me for the delay of this meeting." She announced simply, and the whole congregation nodded stiffly before pulling out documents and shuffling some files to discuss. Hotaru herself unlocked her briefcase to reveal a set of crisp folders and envelopes containing essential material for the subject of today's discussion.

Hotaru cleared her throat once, and as if it was a signal, people started talking.

All at once, debates flew in all directions; one man dressed in a fine blue suit started barking about statistics with his booming voice, his assistant timidly handing out papers filled with graphs and charts to each of the clients seated around the table. A tall woman stood up to argue with the man, her blonde hair swaying to her every move, grunting about their priorities to the stock market. Several others either ranted on the importance of organization and what not, or just waited patiently to listen in to what their superior had to say.

She said nothing.

Hotaru shook her head, her attention trailing of to somewhere along the lines of "…the possibility of a thirty percent increase can greatly affect our stand in the economy…" before she lost them completely; her mind was elsewhere, probably fuming over a certain brunette, and she balled her fists in irritation. She concentrated her anger on the files of paper in front of her, glaring down at the sheets like as if they had committed a felony.

_SPOTTED: Natsume Hyuuga and an unidentified person engaged in a lovely chat in downtown Tokyo Park yesterday. Mysterious lover's quarrel, perhaps?_

The tabloid headlines were stuck in her head in glaring bold letters, blinking endlessly. What more, there was an actual photograph of the said star with a student in incredibly close proximity. The student was a brunette with her hair up in a ponytail, and she wore Alice Academy's signature uniform. She appeared to be pointing at him, and if Hotaru wasn't mistaken, those pearly whites of hers weren't bared in a smile, but a snarl. There was no doubt it was Mikan.

Hotaru had almost cracked when she saw it; if there was a thin line between hate and love, there must've been one single, measly point from genius to insanity, and Hotaru could only handle so much.

She had been trying to contact her, but her calls always led to voice mail, and when she had checked her apartment this morning, there was no sign of the girl. She presumed Mikan had gone to school early and continued her drive to the said academy, but to her disappointment, she wasn't there.

Hotaru was getting worried; pissed, more like it, but it would take a lot to get her agitated to that level. And who could distress Hotaru Imai more than Mikan? Natsume Hyuuga, that's for sure.

She had seen the pictures – that was her top client hanging around her best friend, and she didn't like it. She had her suspicions after her call with Mikan yesterday, but she never expected this. That boy was going to die.

The double doors opened once again, and Hotaru's secretary came bustling in towards her.

The room was silenced; the talking ceased, hands were still, and all eyes were on her. Hotaru loosened her grip on the papers she was holding (crumpling, really) and her eyes lit up just a little, before they narrowed at the look on her face as she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm terribly sorry for the disturbance, Miss Imai, but you have an urgent phone call on hold."

One nod was all it took before Hotaru stood up to excuse herself and walked out the room, leaving her clients to disperse and chat amongst themselves.

Hotaru walked stiffly to her office, shutting the door behind her. Then she turned her heel and walked to her desk, not hesitating to grab the telephone from its cradle.

She drew a steady breath, moving slowly towards the large windows to touch the glass lightly with one hand; just outside, across her headquarters tower, was a giant billboard of Natsume Hyuuga courtesy of her company, promoting some kind of clothing apparel, and she casted a quick glare at his face before whispering into the receiver.

"Did you find her?"

* * *

_Hazy. It was as if everything was clouded in a heavy fog, with the air so dry that it was getting harder to breathe. The grass beneath her, moss green and wet with dew, felt like spikes on her bare feet. The most unsightly of things had surrounded the perimeter – mushrooms and weeds, pests and shrubbery, dead earth. She fought down the chills that ran up and down her spine as she moved forward, wary of tripping over herself and avoiding anything that was a tad close to gross._

_There were tingles rushing from her toes with each step that she took, sending peculiar sensations running throughout her body. She shivered in effect, rubbing a hand hastily on her arm. She could feel the blood drain from her hands and feet, the first symptoms of hypothermia kicking in._

_She dropped down on her knees, succumbing to the cold. The wind roared fiercely, ice-cold as it blew like blades, sharp against her skin, making the girl whimper in despair. Her teeth chattered rapidly; she had lost complete control of her nerves, and her body was acting on its own. She was starting to lose feeling, and to her dismay, her hands were so numb that she could not lift a finger._

_Her body was exhausted; she could feel the weight on her lids, her shoulders stooping, falling back to the ground. She only had a few seconds before the cold would take over. She moved her lips, mouthing some words to the violent sky. A shadow of some sorts blinded her sight, and she closed her eyes._

_Frozen._

* * *

_The light was painful._

_She blinked, her eyes registering a faint figure hovering above her. Cherry blossoms were scattering around her, and she blew a few off of her face. She moved her elbows, leaning on the ground for support as she looked up. A young girl sat, perched on the top branch of an old cherry blossom tree. She jumped up in alarm._

_'Get down from there!'_

_The sound of laughter pealed through the air; the girl was giggling in fits. She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as she called out to her. 'You might get hurt!'_

_She noticed the slight shake of a head, and her body seated comfortably on the branch. 'Careful, now!'_

_The girl raised her arm, beckoning her to come up. She bit her lip, her heart raising. 'I can't.' she mouthed to her, but to no avail. She kept motioning to her, patting to a spot beside her._

_She breathed a heavy sigh, nodding. With a heavy heart, she reached out to touch the trunk, surprised at the warmth it emitted. It felt good._

_A smile broke across her face as she pressed a cheek to the tree, enjoying its warmth. She then grasped it tightly, and with a kick, she lifted herself off the ground._

_'Hand, hand, foot, foot!' she heard the girl holler from above her. She nodded, repeating the words, chanting quietly to herself. 'Hand, hand, foot, foot.' She climbed in a steady rhythm._

_This went on for a while, the tree seeming to stretch, the girl on the top bough fading. 'Oh no…'_

_Still, she kept going, reaching up to the first branch, this time, chanting loudly. 'Hand, hand, foot, foot!' she shouted at the top of her lungs._

_She wasn't going to make it; for what seemed like an eternity, she climbed, but she couldn't seem to get past that one first branch. Her muscles were aching, her knees shaking, but she wouldn't stop. She let out a desperate cry, calling out to the girl._

_She giggled in reply, crawling swiftly down a couple branches to her level. She shot out a slender arm, her hand small and white, reaching out to her._

_She raised her left arm, trying to grab hold of her hand, swiping it madly in the air. She felt herself slipping; the branch was breaking. She shut her eyes._

_'Help!'_

_The hand grasped hers, holding it tightly. But it was not the hand of the laughing girl on the top bough. No, this hand was large, with long fingers curled around hers, and a rough palm. It was still the same pasty white, but everything else was a different feeling entirely. 'What the…'_

_She felt her grip loosen, and she struggled. The branch snapped and she screamed, feeling her hand slip from the person's hold. She was falling, and in reflex, she shot her eyes open._

_A broad figure took place from where the little girl sat legs dangling, arm outreached, beckoning. A strange voice penetrated through her thoughts. Everything else was fading, but the force of her descent was evident. A tear slipped from her eyes._

_She was afraid to fall._

* * *

Blue eyes peered at her, wide and curious. Defined features of a young man came into view. Star-shaped scar. Unruly, black hair. A big, cheeky grin. Broad shoulders and a long neck. His breath fanning over her face, the warmth sending static tingles through her body. Too close. He was too close for her liking.

'_Am I still dreaming?_'

A voice. That voice; it was so familiar. So deep, and annoyingly loud. She had heard that voice somewhere before. She was curious – she wanted to know who it was. Her mind had other plans.

"Don't you worry, she's A-okay. Sleeping like a baby, drooling, even. No need for such harsh words." The voice rumbled again, and Mikan flinched; too loud. '_Okay, definitely not dreaming._' She turned to her side, groaning. A small gruff, the sounds of a door clicking, foot steps fading away. She sighed, letting her guard down.

'_Oh, god, I have to get out of here._'

She willed her eyes open, only to back away at the light that blinded her. She squinted, allowing a few seconds for her eyes to adjust before she took a quick look at her surroundings.

The walls were white, almost bare, with sleek moldings and a carpeted floor. A single window shed light into the room, blinds raised. The furniture was simple: a black dresser, a desk, and a bed. Posters and picture frames were situated at one side of the desk, where a lone lamp stood. Typical – this must be the bedroom. A heavy feeling shot through her body, and Mikan's eyes widened. '_Bed…room?_'

She put a hand to her chest, her heart having the run for its life. She looked at herself, raising her arms and patting herself silly, a wave of relief washing over her when she found her clothes still in tact.

'_Oh god, I was kidnapped, wasn't I? Way to go, Mikan! You just love passing out at the wrong time, don't you? Now you're being held for ransom and who knows what they could've done to you during your little blackout…_'

There was a loud thump and the girl squeaked, her eyes trained on the door to her left. A shadow had passed by, and her mouth ran dry. She jumped upon hearing a door slam, and she crawled out of the bed. The sound of a shower running made her cringe, her body tense.

Spotting a speck of green through her peripherals, she was relieved to see her messenger nestled atop the dresser, stuffed and closed. She let out a bottled breath. Grabbing the bag, she tiptoed to the door, reaching out to the knob and turning it slowly, slipping through the small gap she allowed.

The hallway was deserted, save for a few doors running along the tight walls, and a few portraits that hung at one side, but other than that, nothing. She swallowed the lump in her throat, easing her way to the end of a corridor.

There was this nagging feeling down at the pit of her stomach, like she had been here before. The flat looked a lot like the apartments that Hotaru's real estate department agents were handling, and she had been one of them. But she had checked her stats – she had sold all her assignments to responsible families or friends of Hotaru's. Had she missed something?

She took a right, her nerves getting excited as she spotted a door – it was a classic French door, with white accents and a peek hole – definitely A Hotaru Imai design. Mikan waved off that thought and focused on her plan of escape. Only an obstacle of furniture stood in her way. '_This is my chance!_'

She needed to escape. She needed to leave before anyone could find out she was missing. But she felt her resolve disintegrate into a million pieces when she saw a figure shift in one of the couches, followed by a loud chuckle that struck her nerves oh so familiarly. '_That voice..._'

'_No, Mikan, you need to get out of here. Find some other way out before anyone notices. Oh, quick, he's coming!_'

Mikan turned sharply on her heel, craning her head back to see blue eyes shocked out of their mind as a figure appeared around the corner. "Hey, wait!" He shouted, breaking into a run after her.

She sprinted towards a door to her left, planning to hide, only to be surprised when it had opened before she even reached the knob. "No, not there!"

"Oh my god…"

She felt her eyes bulge out, her jaw drop. A thousand thoughts ran through her head, jumbling all over and bumping one another, with her nervous system in a wreck. Her heart skipped a beat or two, and her face grew a few shades whiter. A flick of beige dropped in a thud to the floor. Her eyes travelled up and down his body – the body that belonged to the man she had just recently taken a loathing to; the body of the man that drove her almost to the point of insanity, the body that covered almost half of Tokyo – no, the whole of Japan's billboards and advertising. The body that sent a million hearts at his feet, or to their graves.

"What the hell…" bloodshot eyes stared, "…polka?"

The body of Natsume Hyuuga, in the flesh, literally. _Naked_.

* * *

**ROFL.**

**Well, that was unexpected; really not what I planned, but that last bit just came out of nowhere. And yes, I am back. Not for long though, because school is just around the corner, creeping up and ready to jump when I'm not looking. O.O But I've got it all planned, really. Updates at least once a month should be a fair exchange – now I just need to stick to my schedule.**

**Not much happened in this chapter, really. I was really itching to write the future chapters, 'cause that's where all the action begins. And don't forget the revelations! Mwahahaha… X)**

**Poor Mikan, and her 'de-virginized' eyes. (no such word, I know.) Hmm.. Do you think Natsume'd feel real violated right about now? And what about the other guy? Pretty obvious.**

**That is all I can give away… for now. Free hug? :)**


End file.
